Field
The following disclosure relates to a display panel, more particularly, a display panel with decreased thickness and power consumption.
Discussion of the Background
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes a first substrate including a pixel electrode, a second substrate including a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first substrate and the second substrate. An electric field is generated by voltages applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode. By adjusting an intensity of the electric field, a transmittance of a light passing through the liquid crystal layer may be adjusted so that a desired image may be displayed.
The liquid crystal display apparatus includes a display panel and a panel driver driving the display panel. The panel driver includes a timing controller, a gate driver, and a data driver.
Generally, the timing controller is disposed on a printed circuit board (“PCB”) and is connected to the display panel through a flexible printed circuit board (“FPC”). The printed circuit board may be disposed on a rear surface of the display panel.
Due to the printed circuit board, a thickness of the display apparatus may increase. In addition, due to a signal transmission between the timing controller and the data driver, power consumption may increase.